gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam Magic Characters
=Mobile Suit Gundam Magic= Earth Alliance White Wing Shiro Amaterasu Amaterasu Shiro (天照 白) voiced by Miyu Irino (Japanese) * Age: 16 A young boy who's was living in Japan's space colony, Kanto-7, he was studying to become an inspiring magic engineer, he is an A-ranked magician, but later S-ranked, with the special ability to nullified both magic and ESP. When the colony was under attacked, he was forcibly pushed into the cockpit of the GATMS-X101 Alpha Gundam, and later became it's pilot. He became a soldier aboard the White Wing, the Alliance's newest warship. He is based on Kira Yamato from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Akari Akashi Akashi Akari (赤司 アカリ) voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) *Age: 16 Shiro's classmate and childhood friend, she is a Level 7 esper who has the abilities of psychokinesis and electrokinesis, which she uses responsibility, she harbors a secret crush on Shiro, but doesn't admit it. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces, and she later became a pilot of a customized GMS-101 GM. She is based on Mikoto Misaka from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun, and also based and named after Kaoru Akashi from Zettai Karen Children. Tatsuya Shibuya Shibuya Tatsuya (渋谷 達也) voiced by Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese) *Age: 17 The Alliance's ace pilot known as the "Black Dragon", he pilots a black custom NAUMS-01 Flag, he is really skilled in long-range sniping. He's one of the few Alliance officer that survived the Kanto-7 attack. He is based on Tatsuya Shiba from The Irregular at Magic High School. Medea Ramirez Medea Ramirez (メデア ラミレス Merissa Ramiresu) voiced by Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese) *Age: 26 Captain of the White Wing, who assumed command after most of the senior officers including the intended captain of the White Wing were killed. She is based on Murrue Ramius from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Luke La Forte Luke La Forte (ルーク ラ フォルテ Rūku Ra Forute) voiced by Daisuke Ono (Japanese) *Age: 27 A highly-trained pilot of the SMA-00 Tron Zero mobile armor, who was assigned to escort the five specially-trained Alliance pilots to the colony of Kanto-7, where the five Gundam mobile suits were in development. However, during ZONE's attack of the space colony, the pilots and the intended captain of the assault ship White Wing are killed and the ship Luke had been assigned to is destroyed, he later join the White Wing, to help escort them safely to the 8th space fleet, where he is assigned permanently to the ship. He is based on Mu La Flaga from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Natalie Bretschneider Natalie Bretschneider (ナタリー ブレトシュナイダー Natarī Buretoshunaidā) voiced by Yuko Kaida (Japanese) *Age: 24 She is based on Natarle Badgiruel from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Misako Katagiri Katagiri Misako(片桐 美佐子) voiced by Satsuki Yukino (Japanese) *Age: 21 One of the Alliance's military officers who survived the Kanto-7. She is based on Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Ryoko Fujisaki Fujisaki Ryoko (藤崎 涼子) voiced by Shizuka Itou (Japanese) *Age: 26 One of the Alliance's military officers who survived the Kanto-7, the head medical officer of the ship. She went to High School and College with Misako. She is based on Ritsuko Akagi from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Kyouko Fujibayashi from The Irregular at Magic High School. Miyu Massey 'Miyu Massey (ミユ マッセイ Miyu Massei) voiced by Kaori Nazuka (Japanese) *Age: 16 A girl with a cool and aloof atmosphere who attends the same school as Shiro, she is studies the uses of magic in the medical department. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces, she helps out at the medical wing, using her magic to heal the sick and wounded. She seems to have a romantic interest with Shiro. She seems to have a connection with ZONE's ace pilot Ares Drake. She is based on Sayla Mass from Mobile Suit Gundam. Flora Allen Flora Allen (フローラ アレン Furōra Aren) voiced by Misato Fukuen (Japanese) *Age: 16 She is based on Flay Allster from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Ken Izumi Izumi Ken (和泉 ケン) voiced by Yuki Kaji (Japanese) *Age: 17 One of Shiro's friends. He is based on Sai Argyle from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Kyle Groen Kyle Groen (カイル グローエン Kairu Gurōen) voiced by Atsushi Abe (Japanese) *Age: 16 One of Shiro's friends. When he got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, he ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces, he is assigned to a position on the White Wing's bridge, he is in charge of navigation for the ship. He is based on Tolle Koenig from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Mimi Minazuki Minazuki Mimi (水無月 ミミ) voiced by Minako Kotobuki (Japanese) *Age: 16 One of Shiro's friends and Kyle's girlfriend. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces, she is in charge of communications of the ship. She is based on Miriallia Haw from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Miya Shinjo Shinjo Miya (新庄 宮) voiced by Satomi Satou (Japanese) *Age: 15 Shiro's classmate, she is a D-rank magician with the special ability of seeing magic fluctuations. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces. She is based on Mizuki Shibata from The Irregular at Magic High School. Cody Marshall He is based on Kuzzey Buskirk from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Miyuki Shibuya Shibuya Miyuki (渋谷 みゆき) voiced by Saori Hayami (Japanese) *Age: 16 Tatsuya's younger sister and one of the Earth Forces officers who survived the Kanto-7 attack, she is one of the operators on the ship'd bridge. She attended the same school as Shiro and the others for a short time as a cover to maintain the development and construction of the White Wing and the new prototype mobile suits secret from the public. It is secretly implied that she has a crush on Shiro as well as an emotional attachment to her older brother. She is based on Miyuki Shiba from The Irregular at Magic High School. Henry Sebastian Henry Sebastian (ヘンリー·セバスチャン Henrī· Sebasuchan) voiced by KENN (Japanese) *Age: 22 One of the Earth Forces officers who survived the Kanto-7 attack, he became the helmsman of the White Wing. Yuzu Inoue Inoue Yuzu (井上 柚子) voiced by Ai Kayano (Japanese) *Age: 16 One of the Earth Forces officers who survived the Kanto-7 attack, she is one of the medical officers of the ship. She has a crush on Shiro, but to shy to express it. Kamiko Shirokuro Shirokuro Kamiko (白黒 上子) voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) *Age: 15 Akari's underclassman, a Level 4 esper with the ability of teleportation, she has an obsessive, perverted crush on Akari, who she calls "Onee-sama" and is on the constant lookout for a chance to get physically intimate with her (which isn't appreciated and even gets punched or electro-shocked), and jealously despises Shiro, because of Akari's crush on him. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces. She is based on Kuroko Shirai from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun. Yui Hanahara Hanahara Yui (花原 ユイ) voiced by Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) *Age: 14 She is friends with Kamiko, unlike Kamiko she likes Shiro and also that Shiro is her computer tutor., often calling him Shiro-oniichan. She is a level 1 esper with the ability of technopathy, and because of this she became computer expert, as well as a skilled hacker. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces, she is is assigned to monitor and communicate with White Wing's mobile suit and mobile armor complement, mainly relaying messages between the pilots and the bridge alongside her best friend Ruri. She is based on Kazari Uiharu from A Certain Scientific Railgun. Ruri Seto Seto Ruri (瀬戸 ルリ) voiced by Kanae Itou (Japanese) *Age: 14 Yui's best friend, who has a tendency to flip Yui's (and only her's) skirt in public, she's a regular person among her friends. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces, she is is assigned to monitor and communicate with White Wing's mobile suit and mobile armor complement, mainly relaying messages between the pilots and the bridge alongside her best friend Yui. She is based on Ruiko Saten from A Certain Scientific Railgun. Kurami Shizuno Shizuno Kurami (星野 クラミ) voiced by Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese) *Age: 16 A shy girl who's in Shiro's class, she constantly gets tutored by Shiro, she has a huge crush on Shiro and hides it. When she got involve in the Kanto-7 attack, she ended up as a refugee on the White Wing and volunteer for the Earth Forces, she is one of the cooks on the ship and occasionally one of the operators on the bridge. Masaru Akaichi Akaichi Masaru (赤一 勝) voiced by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese) *Age: 16 The Alliance's ace pilot known as the "Red Prince", he pilots a red custom NAUMS-01 Flag, he is skilled in high-speed dog-fighting and hit-and-run tactics. He was part of the Advanced forces that was greeting the White Wing, he and his co-pilot were the only survivor of the Advance forces after it was wiped out and joins the White Wing and its crew. He is based on Masaki Ichijou from The Irregular at Magic High School. Shuji Tenjouji Tenjouji Shuji (天譲二 修二) voiced by Ayumu Murase (Japanese) *Age: 15 He is the Alliance's top tactician as well as Masaru's co-pilot. He is based on Shinkurou Kichijouji from The Irregular at Magic High School. Asuka Alexis Yukiyama Yukiyama Asuka Alexis (雪山 アスカ アレクシス Yukiyama Asuka Arekushisu) voiced by Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) *Age: 16 The pilot of the EVA-X02 Feu Rouge, she was originally was stationed in Victoria, but escaped when ZONE took it. She is based on Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online and also based and named after Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Francis James Brooks Francis James Brooks (フランシス·ジェームズ·ブルックス Furanshisu・Jēmuzu・Burukkusu) '' ''voiced by Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) *Age: 17 The pilot of EVA-X01 Ciel Blue. He is portrayed as a very laid back unmotivated young man. Rikiya Kitajima Kitajima Rikiya (北島 力也) voiced by Takehito Koyasu (Japanese) *Age: 22 Misako's old boyfriend. He is the one who escorted the EVA-series pilots to the White Wing. He is based on Ryoji Kaji from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Risa Shimotsuki Shimotsuki Risa(霜月 理沙) voiced by Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese) *Age: 16 Asuka's friend who escaped with Asuka after the fall of Victoria, and help maintenance the EVA-series mobile suit during their time in the desert, later joined the maintenance crew of the ship, she has a crush on Shiro. She is based on Lisbeth from Sword Art Online. ZONE Kamui Yagami Yagami Kamui (夜神 神威) voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) * Age: 16 Shiro's childhood friend who was one of the soldiers that attacked Kanto-7. During this attck, he was shocked that Shiro was there, and during the confusion, Kamui stole the GATMS-X107 Excalibur Gundam and escape Kanto-1 with it. He is based on Athrun Zala from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Ares Drake Ares Drake (アレス ドレイク Aresu Doreiku) voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) * Age: 20 He is based on Char Aznable from Mobile Suit Gundam. Japan Hikari Raika Yamato Yamato Hikari Mari (大和 ヒカリ ライカ) voiced by M·A·O (Japanese) * Age: 16 She is based on Cagalli Yula Athha from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Sphere Sakura Sumeragi Sumeragi Sakura (皇 さくら) voiced by Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) * Age: 16 She is based on Lacus Clyne from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, her name comes from Sakura Kinomoto and Subaru Sumeragi of CLAMP fame.